


sorry

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: :), Angst, Fights, Gen, Unresolved, david's unhappy, everyone's unhappy, gwen isn't actually in it she's just mentioned, gwenvid if that's how u wanna see it, i'm unhappy, or platonic it works either way, pure angst! haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: This is it. This is it, there's no coming back from this. This time he went too far.This time he fuckingsnapped.





	sorry

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a week lads

_I'm sorry._

David feels _sick._ This is it. This is it, there's no coming back from this. This time he went too far.

This time he fucking _snapped._

"I'm sorry," he whispers to himself and to the darkness. "I'm sorry," he whispers, as if it matters, as if it will make a difference, as if it'll fix things.

It won't. Not this time.

He says it anyway, though.

Fresh tears threaten to spill. He tries to hold them back, but it's pointless, his pillow is already soaked.

Generally it takes a lot for him to get angry enough to yell, but when he does, it's really fucking nasty.

And the worst part is that Gwen didn't do anything wrong, not really. He was just so damn tired of pretending like everything was okay, and he took it out on her like an _idiot._ Sure, she pissed him off at the time, but it was _trivial._ It wasn't anything worth getting so mad about. It was _stupid._

It was really fucking stupid.

David screams into his pillow because _she's never going to want to talk to him again now._ He overreacted, he acted like a jerk. And now he's paying the price. Now he's lost his best friend. The scream devolves into sobs. 

Before tonight he hasn't really stopped to consider the fact that she's- she _was-_ his best friend. But she was. She was his best friend, his only real friend, really. And now he's gone and ruined it like he ruins everything else.

The rational part of his brain tries to tell him that that isn't true, he doesn't ruin everything. He just made a mistake. A really, really big mistake. And now that it's over, he doesn't even really know what they were fighting about in the first place.

It doesn't matter, though. The rational part of his brain never wins anyway.

But the point is that he said some stupid stuff and, okay, maybe she did too, but she was justified in it. He was just picking a fight for no reason.

Maybe it's because there always has to be something wrong. There always has to be something to fix.

It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters now. _He_ doesn't matter.

They've argued before, of course. Not like this though. And David doesn't know if they're really going to move on from this. Maybe Gwen will leave, go work at a different camp. Or maybe she'll find a job that she actually enjoys.

That would be nice, David thinks. She deserves to be happy. And this place doesn't make her happy. _He_ doesn't make her happy. At least, not anymore. He doesn't make _anyone_ happy anymore. He's just a useless, worthless, piece of shit burden who drags everyone down.

(It isn't true. He _knows_ it isn't true. And yet he feels like somebody's ripping up his soul and throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.)

(Honestly, he deserves to feel like that.)

"I'm sorry," he whispers to himself and to the darkness, and falls into a restless, tormented sort of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm sorry about that


End file.
